


寶物

by mobilesuitk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Mention Fëanorian, Mother-Son Relationship, Years of the Trees, little boy Curvo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilesuitk/pseuds/mobilesuitk
Summary: 羅瑞琳德突然轉頭望向前方，剛好，小王子也在同一個時間回頭。微風中，兩人深深對望了一會兒，在彼此的眼裡，那一瞬間，他們竟然同步做出相同的表情。然而，他們還是揮揮手，道再見。突然，她回憶起他們初見時的道別。或許，命運早在她與庫路芬威相遇的那刻，就預告了日後分道揚鑣的結局。





	1. 關於庫路芬太太的二三事

**Author's Note:**

> 閱讀本文之前，請先詳看本前情提要。
> 
> 這是莫約9月份時做的一場夢，內容實在很有趣，是以銘記。  
之前曾發表在lofter上。順便把以前想過的一些梗寫上來。
> 
> 閱讀本文的時候建議搭配藤田麻衣子的「宝物」。
> 
> 注意事項：庫五跟五嫂有非常大的年齡差。但不涉及戀童。

  
前天夢到了庫路芬的老婆（以下簡稱五嫂）。在大家（包括我在內）都以為庫路芬的妻子是一位溫柔文靜的女孩時，庫路芬不愧是庫路芬，總是跌破大家的眼鏡。他帶回一位身材火辣，美艷動人的大姊姊。五嫂有一頭金色的長捲髮，我印象有點類似sunshine yellow。她是位諾多，說來她是三族混血，外婆是帖勒瑞，奶奶是凡雅。灰色的大眼睛，眼波流轉時就像銀光下的湖水，膚色白裡透紅，牛奶肌。重點是身材非常好。她穿著一襲綠色禮服，大概像意示圖中的那樣。但不知道是她過於豐滿，還是岔真的開得有點低，穿在她身上比柯賽姆還低胸。

**（意示圖。來自Muhteşem Yüzyıl: Kösem）**

第一家族不愧是一屋子臭男生，費諾里安們看到兩眼都發直。我記得安瑞斯、安羅德還紅了臉。卡蘭希爾都不知道眼睛該擺哪，連梅斯羅斯與梅格洛爾也⋯⋯嗯。唯一鎮定的只有費艾諾，果然是火之魂魄拔拔。但也有可能是諾丹妮爾在啦。以人類的眼光而言，精靈都非常美麗，但五嫂能讓這群男生，（之後還包括安格羅德、艾格諾爾）臉紅到不知所措，以精靈來說，她也稱得上美女等級了。凱勒鞏還一直戳庫路芬：「到底是去哪裡交到這個女朋友的？」

五嫂性格非常活潑，是位聰穎風趣的貴族姑娘。庫路芬說他們兩個是在舞會認識，但在兄弟們與死黨雙A兄弟的逼供之下，庫路芬坦承，他們兩個認識第一天就滾在一起了。嗯，果然是小庫路芬威，不管是男女手腳都很快（不是）。不過庫五沒透露細節，算他上道。

諾丹妮爾跟費艾諾對於庫五帶女友回家一事非常開心。他們夫妻倆這時感情已經有點淡了，庫五的事情大概能為這個家族帶來一絲喜氣吧。五嫂跟白公主還有芬鞏他們感情不錯，特別是白公主。我還在納悶怎麼回事的時候，靠，原來五嫂是Anaire的姪女。然後芬熊嫂完全不知道這對年輕人在交往的事=w=。所以庫路芬帶著五嫂去找爺爺他們的時候，芬國昐也是一臉複雜，老費更複雜。原諒我詞窮，無法形容當時他們兩位的表情，但真的很好笑wwww，因為費納芬的臉都快笑歪了，費納芬超壞。至於媽媽姑姑們倒是還蠻樂見其成，並讚嘆現今年輕女孩衣著大膽。

庫路芬跟五嫂的相處很甜，夢裡我一直被這對夫妻餵食閃光彈。但他們之間又很像大姊姊照顧小底迪那樣。我才知道，原來五嫂年紀跟凱勒鞏差不多，真的是姐弟戀啊。前天我寫在微博上時，有太太提到庫路芬搞不好是照著費費性轉（？），以及要寵他跟他有靈魂共鳴的特點去找老婆（？）。看來，他可能連凱勒鞏寵弟的特性也考慮進去了。

順說，費五長得真的很像，五官簡直快要一模一樣。不過庫路芬的眼睛與鼻子像諾嬸。他的頭髮也不是費費的渡鴉黑，有點偏紅。但完全不會將這對父子搞混，費五的氣質差別很大，身高也是。維林諾時期的庫路芬看起來似乎是個甜心小王子（？），畢竟套句友人說的，他還沒被深淵所凝視，薛定諤的箱子還是一個紙箱子。他還活在虛幻的糖果屋裡。

我夢到他們出奔的時候就醒了。細節就不提，真的很讓人悲傷。但也有很好笑的場景。庫五請求老婆跟他離開的時候，簡直把他畢生撒潑撒嬌的絕學都弄上了。那時我還在想「喂，等等！你是Curufinwe Atarinke！<strike>把你（看不見）的貓耳與尾巴收起來</strike>。你沒看到兒子幼兒凱勒布理鵬一臉『見鬼』地看著你嗎？」

這對夫妻其實是在天鵝港分手。庫路芬失神地抱著一位帖勒瑞精靈的屍體，不知道是他的朋友，還是五嫂的親戚。這個情況下，這對夫妻大概也沒辦法繼續相處了。我有時候會想，當諾嬸她們選擇留下的時候，那一刻，她們不是誰的妻子或母親，而是回歸到她們的主體，她們是按自己的意志留下，這就是「她們」的選擇。所以我有時候會覺得，感情不好或是變淡都是可能的原因之一，但太過著重這點，是不是忽略很多可以討論的細節？

以前我曾經腦洞過，如果有一天庫路芬真的能再度回到維林諾，他跟五嫂當不成夫妻，倒是變成偶爾出來見個面，聚一聚的朋友。庫路芬在攤牌一事上，是完全不敢在前妻面前吭一聲，只能像個小孩乖乖聽前妻唸他而已。但這是太過美好的腦洞，庫路芬87％是回不來。但五嫂也許能夠有自己另外的新人生呢。

如果此夢為真，那庫路芬跟五嫂也不是走尋常埃爾達風俗路線，他們不是青梅竹馬w。然後，五嫂的名字我聽得不真切，我只記得跟羅瑞林有點關係。想得浪漫一點，她跟凱勒布理鵬大概就是庫路芬生命中的雙聖樹吧。


	2. 正文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名中英文對照。  
庫路芬威：Curufiwe  
阿塔林凱：Atarinke  
羅瑞琳德：Laurelinda  
諾丹妮爾：Nerdanel  
費雅納羅：Feanaro  
茵迪絲：Indis  
阿納爾瑞：Anaire  
卡尼斯提爾：Carnistir  
瑪卡勞瑞：Makalaure  
胡安：Huan  
阿拉芬威：Arafinwe  
泰爾佩林夸：Telperinquar （泰爾佩：Tyelpe）

聽到門扉被推開的聲音，羅瑞琳德從雕塑作業中抬起頭。

羅瑞林的光芒靜靜流淌而入，一個矮小的身影走了進來。那是一位年約五六歲的小男孩，他穿著一身紫紅天鵝絨衣袍，手裡攥著一隻略顯陳舊的絨毛兔子——這應該是他心愛的玩偶。

小男孩見到屋內還有陌生人，立刻裝出穩重的表情。可惜，他開口就是：「媽咪在嗎？」

羅瑞琳德忍不住摀著嘴噗哧一笑。小男孩蹙起眉頭，用灰藍色的眼睛瞪了她一眼。她放下手中的工具，輕快地回了句：「諾丹妮爾夫人暫時外出，應該等一下就回來。」

「好吧，我在這裡等她。」小男孩轉身把門關上後，走到羅瑞琳德身旁，好奇地看著她正在進行的項目：「游隼？」

「是的，是游隼。你好聰明啊，還認得出這是游隼。」羅瑞琳德露出個開朗的笑容。小男孩聽到這個稱讚後，只是一副習以為常的模樣。他抱著兔子玩偶，墊起腳尖，觀察這個半完成的游隼塑像說：「Turko常教我認識小鳥。」

這時羅瑞琳德才注意到小男孩的長相。

他有雙眼角微揚的大眼睛、較之一般男孩更為秀氣的五官，最重要的是，他十分酷似費雅納羅王儲。羅瑞琳德意識到，這個小男孩是王儲家族的第五王子，庫路芬威。上次羅瑞琳德見到他，是在他的命名儀式上，當時他還只是個小嬰兒。而王儲殿下將自己的父名給予幼子時，可是在精靈間引起一陣熱烈討論。

  
「殿下，我現在可沒空陪你喔。」

「無所謂，妳忙吧，我可以自己玩。」

說完，庫路芬威擺擺手，開始他對母親工作室的探險。羅瑞琳德忍不住翻了個白眼。傳聞果然不假，這位小王子真的被家人寵壞了。不過，她眼下也確實沒時間陪伴一位精力旺盛的孩子。但是，這個工作室內，還是放有對孩童而言過於危險的物品，羅瑞琳德只好一邊工作，一邊聽小庫路芬威不斷發出的各種聲音。她自己也有位年歲稍長於庫路芬威的弟弟，歷來的經驗告訴她，小孩只要會吵就沒事，但只要安靜就一定沒好事。

  
時間一點一滴消逝，羅瑞琳德終於停止作業，她雙手插腰，對著剛完成2/3的作品做了個鬼臉。心想，兩天後大概就可以準備上色，應該趕得上父親的孕育日吧？羅瑞琳德將目光轉向窗外。微風吹動窗簾，留下悠然的影子。下午這段時間總是特別寧靜。馥郁的樹香、歡快的鳥鳴、鉻黃的天色，還有遠方流動雲影，整個維林諾好像只剩這些事物。她向來很喜歡這個時刻，閒適又安靜。

等等？安靜！羅瑞琳德瞬間從座位上站了下來，馬上將注意力拉回室內。她完全忘記現場有位正值惡魔年紀的男孩，而且他還靜得不像話！當羅瑞琳德看到庫路芬威拿起畫筆，開心地塗著諾丹妮爾親手繪製，正待著色的畫像時，她忍不住大喊了一聲：「MY VALA！庫路芬威王子快住手！」

聽到她這麼一喊，庫路芬威握住筆桿，呆滯地看著提起裙擺朝他跑來的金髮少女。她的表情好像每次Kano逮到他在羊皮樂譜上塗鴉一樣。

「喔喔。」庫路芬威立刻跳下椅子，抱著小兔子，擺出最天真無害的表情，然後，微笑，微笑。眼前這個試圖裝可愛矇混過關的王家小鬼，讓羅瑞琳德眉頭深鎖，一看到已經塗上孔雀藍色的畫像，她挫敗地嘆了口氣：「這是茵迪絲王后委託諾丹妮爾夫人的肖像。」

「茵迪絲奶奶才不會罵我。」庫路芬威鼓起臉頰，眼睛向下飄。

「但你母親可能會。」羅瑞琳德連忙收拾好畫具後，就一把抓住男孩的小手，將他帶往公用休息區安頓。隨後，她拿了杯墊，順手倒了杯冰鎮果汁，放在庫路芬威面前。她坐在臉頰鼓鼓的小王子旁邊，雙手交疊在藍裯裙上，語氣微慍：「難道沒人教你不能亂動別人的東西嗎？」

「我很少做這種事。」庫路芬威雙手捧起杯子，喝著清涼的果汁：「我只要不受傷，大家都不會生氣。」他將還剩一半果汁的玻璃杯放到杯墊上，隨後低下頭，揉捏兔子毛絨絨的前掌。羅瑞琳德心想：是都不會生氣？還是全被王儲殿下攔了下來？

費雅納羅王儲對這位肖似自己的幼子，可說是溺愛至極。先前她聽姑姑阿納爾瑞王妃提到這點，姑姑還打趣說：「他還在襁褓中的時候，費雅納羅只要不進工坊，簡直是走到哪就抱到哪。喔，提耶科莫也是。」

  
「那請你自己跟諾丹妮爾夫人解釋，我不管你了。」羅瑞琳德拿了顆橘子放到庫路芬威手中。庫路芬威使勁掰開一半，而後，伸手拉了拉羅瑞琳德的裙子。羅瑞琳德轉過頭來，看見庫路芬威眨動水汪汪的眼睛，把一半的橘子遞給她。

羅瑞琳德笑聲清亮。她一手接過橘子，側了下頭，鎏金似的長髮嘩啦啦傾瀉而下，俏皮地問：「這樣就想收買我啊？庫路芬威殿下。」

庫路芬威拿著一瓣橘子，繼續以幼貓似的神情看著眼前的大姊姊。他咬了口橘子，咀嚼吞嚥完才說：「沒那個打算。」

「喔。」

「媽咪也不會罵我。」

「你就這麼篤定？」

「當然！」

  
這時，工作室的門扉又被推開。庫路芬威一見門外的身影，立刻放下吃了一半的橘子，朝雕花門飛奔過去。

「媽咪！」

諾丹妮爾完全沒料到會在這裡見到小兒子。她蹲下身，張開雙臂，將撲進懷裡的兒子抱個滿懷。紅髮的王妃在金銀互融的光芒裡，親了親兒子嫩嫩的小臉與脖子：「Kurvo，寶貝，你怎麼會來這裡？」

說著，諾丹妮爾抱著兒子站了起來。羅瑞琳德揚起嘴角朝她行了個禮。因為還抱著庫路芬威，諾丹妮爾只能頜首致意。她帶著些許歉意：「抱歉，蕾拉。今天路上有些事情耽擱了，沒想到會拖這麼久。」

「老師，沒關係的。剛好我也快完成作品了。」羅瑞琳德轉向快剩收尾工作的塑像。與此同時，諾丹妮爾也看向那座佇立枝頭的游隼塑像，微笑著說：「啊，這個進度比我們預估的都快呢。真是太好了，蕾拉。」

「是啊。」羅瑞琳德也以信心滿滿的語氣回覆。

  
「媽咪。」庫路芬威環抱母親的脖子，順勢將頭放在母親的肩頭：「我今天有跟這位女士分享橘子喔。」

「唷，這麼難得。你是不是又調皮了？嗯？」諾丹妮爾話雖這樣說，但她還是親了一下兒子的額頭。庫路芬威扁起嘴，雙踝在母親身後轉來轉去：「您怎麼沒問我今天來這裡的原因？」

「為什麼？Moryo不是說好要帶你逛市集嗎？」接近收穫時節，提理安城內都會有為期整月的慶祝活動。最受孩子歡迎的，就是熱鬧繽紛的玩具市集。諾丹妮爾記得，四子卡尼斯提爾打算今天要帶弟弟去玩具市集遊玩。

「我這兩天不想理Moryo。」庫路芬威把玩母親的紅寶石墜鍊，悶悶地說。

「好吧。晚餐的時候，我會問Moryo發生到底什麼事。但是⋯⋯」諾丹妮爾看了看正在忍笑的羅瑞琳德，她刮了下兒子的鼻尖：「你還沒說，你今天有沒有聽話？還是有惹羅瑞琳德小姐生氣？」

庫路芬威什麼話都沒說，只是緊緊抱住母親。他將臉埋進諾丹妮爾的頸項，嗅著他自出生以來最熟悉的香氣。諾丹妮爾再度看向羅瑞琳德。容貌明艷的少女指了指王妃懷裡，正在耍賴的小王子。

「阿塔林凱？」聽到母親轉叫自己的母名，庫路芬威抬起臉，閃撲著遺傳自父親的灰藍眼睛，他摸摸諾丹妮爾的臉頰線條，給了母親一個吻後說：「我沒有惹羅瑞琳德小姐生氣。」

知子莫若母，諾丹妮爾以懷疑的神色看著兒子，但神情依舊洋溢著慈愛。看了母親一眼後，庫路芬威再度趴進媽媽懷裡：「您不可以處罰我。」

「小壞蛋，你到底又做了哪些惡作劇？」諾丹妮爾輕拍了兒子一下。庫路芬威手指纏繞母親火紅的捲髮，大聲嘆了口氣。由於他的聲音實在太奶了，諾丹妮爾跟羅瑞琳德也忍不住笑出來。

「您去看看茵迪絲奶奶的畫像吧。」庫路芬威終於鬆口。

諾丹妮爾疑惑地看著羅瑞琳德，金髮少女嬌俏地說：「老師，請跟我來吧。」

  
一見到諾多王后的肖像半成品，諾丹妮爾倒抽了一口氣。庫路芬威更像隻樹懶，緊緊摟住母親。諾丹妮爾挑起眉毛，再度拍了兒子的屁股幾下。可是，羅瑞琳德注意到諾丹妮爾根本沒有出力。庫路芬威將鼻尖貼著母親，他說：「我只想幫忙嘛。何況，茵迪絲奶奶也很適合孔雀藍啊。」

「你這個搗蛋鬼的理由最多，今天不准吃飯後甜點了！」

「媽咪⋯⋯」庫路芬威將尾音拖長，一雙小手捧著母親的腮邊，他噘起嘴：「可不可以改明天？今天的甜點是焦糖布丁。」

「做錯事還敢討價還價。我也會告訴你哥哥們，不准私底下給你布丁。」諾丹妮爾抬了抬兒子小小的身體，輕柔地捏著他的嘴邊肉：「還有你爸。」

「哎，糟糕透頂的一天，比胡安的毛還糟糕。」說完，庫路芬威索性就攤在母親懷裡。諾丹妮爾與羅瑞琳德是完全哭笑不得。但羅瑞琳德仍然行了個歉禮：「老師，對不起，我沒有留意到王子殿下的行為，這點是我的疏失，請原諒。」

「是這個孩子太過頑皮，造成妳的麻煩，我這個當母親的才該道歉。」諾丹妮爾上下撫摸兒子的背脊：「Kurvo，下來。向羅瑞琳德小姐說對不起。」

說著，諾丹妮爾再度蹲了下來，讓兒子離開自己懷抱。

庫路芬威也貌似乖巧地說：「對不起，讓妳困擾了。」

羅瑞琳德安靜微笑，接受了小王子的致歉。只是，趁諾丹妮爾對著肖像沉思之際，庫路芬威悄悄地比了個安全過關的手勢。羅瑞琳德再度翻了個白眼，她不露痕跡地以食指點了點。兩人心照不宣地交換了一下心情。

「阿塔林凱。」諾丹妮爾揉亂兒子的頭髮：「明天你就來當媽媽的小幫手，到這幅畫完成為止。」

「可是Turko說好明天要帶我去找歐羅米。」庫路芬威抱住母親的大腿，仰起一張小臉，不過諾丹妮爾捏了捏兒子的鼻尖：「我會跟Turko說原因。你啊，下次再搗蛋，就讓你二哥來修理你。」

「才不要！Kano兇起來最可怕了。」

聽到這些對話，羅瑞琳德不自覺地流露疑惑。諾丹妮爾只能搖頭苦笑：「全家只有馬卡勞瑞有辦法治得住這小鬼，不然，我們所有人也常拿他沒轍。」

隨後，紅髮王妃又幸災樂禍地補充一句：「連他爸也是。」

啊，這真的是⋯⋯羅瑞琳德雙手摀住嘴，與諾丹妮爾呵呵地相視而笑。

  
「去帶泰爾佩，*我們要回家囉。」諾丹妮爾對庫路芬威說。

  
羅瑞琳德家族的馬車，是在泰爾佩瑞安點亮天際的時刻來接她。臨走前，她目送這對手牽手，愉快地唱著歌的王族母子離開。馬車輪軸的轉動聲，在羅瑞琳德面前停止。御者下來打開車門。只是，準備登上車廂之際，羅瑞琳德突然轉頭望向前方，剛好，小王子也在同一個時間回頭。微風中，兩人深深對望了一會兒，在彼此的眼裡，那一瞬間，他們竟然同步做出相同的表情。

然而，他們還是揮揮手，道再見。

這是庫路芬威童年與羅瑞琳德少女時代的一個片段。那是記憶中，有如珠寶閃閃發光的片段。

時光荏苒，在澳闊隆迪的染血之夜，羅瑞琳德最後還是隨著阿拉芬威的金色王旗回轉提理安。離開之際，羅瑞琳德不斷擦拭眼角湧淚，庫路芬威曾經最愛她的眼睛，他說，那是湖面上粼粼的銀色波光。

同樣是那個瞬間，血腥的海風中，羅瑞琳德回過頭，她看見穿著鎧甲的庫路芬威，抱著年幼的泰爾佩林夸，深深地望著她。只是這次，他們不會再做出相同的表情，也不會愉快地揮揮手，說聲明天見。她看見她的庫路芬威低頭親了正在哭鬧的兒子額頭。

隨後，頭也不回地離開。

羅瑞琳德只覺得心都快碎了。她回憶起他們初見時的道別。或許，命運早在她與庫路芬威相遇的那刻，就預告了日後分道揚鑣的結局。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free talk
> 
> 羅瑞琳德：「這個臭屁小孩！誰再說一次他是我未來的老公就走著瞧！」
> 
> 謝謝各位看到這裡。
> 
> *在本文設定當中，泰爾佩是庫五幼年時期，曾經出現在他夢裡的一個名字。他只是覺得這個名字肯定跟他有關係，但不確定是什麼。所以他幫自己的兔子玩偶取名為泰爾佩。只是攤牌出生後，他才恍然大悟，原來是兒子的名字。
> 
> 以及未免透露本人昆雅語造詣的低落（艸），所以，請讓我將五嫂的名字用中譯型態出現，謝謝。
> 
> 二梅能治庫五的設定，也是我的一個私設。除了是二梅生起氣來最可怕外，另外，就是庫五兒時曾經惡作劇得太過火，結果惹二哥發飆。當時二梅是氣到對費諾里安們吼說：「爸媽來求情都沒用！我一定要教訓這個小王八蛋！！」所以他就被二哥狠狠地修理了一頓。
> 
> 庫五亂塗諾嬸畫的靈感，是來自我一位老同學的親身經歷，只是故事內容完全不同，兩人最後的結果也不一樣。w
> 
> 不知為什麼，我一直覺得庫五跟五嫂其實姐弟戀。不管如何，我覺得五嫂在任何方面肯定都比這傢伙成熟。拜精靈身份所賜，他們倒是不用面對「君生我未生，我生君已老」的遭遇。他們最後雖然分離，「但愛的記憶永遠不會消失」。這句話是我這兩三年來最深的感觸。我也是這麼相信著。
> 
> 其實，這陣子我一直對這些留下來的人特別感興趣。希望有天能為他們做點什麼吧。


End file.
